Mina Onaken
Mina Onaken 'is one of the members of the Black and White Squadron under Shiro. Appearance Mina is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and purple eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. In combat she instead wears a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori. Personality Mina has a big sister like personality, always caring for others and looking out for her teammates. She does however enjoy teasing others in a sly manner often throwing embarassing remarks causing much comedy. However, when she gets angry, annoyed or when somebody is about to reveal something of her past,a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even the fearless members of the Twelve Knights of Norvino. She likes staying clean but she's not above her blade or clothes being stained by her enemies blood as long as she cleans herself afterward. History Mina was originally the leader of the strongest and most feared group in the Norvino Kingdom. Anyone that went against her was killed by her blade. Seeing the rise of this group worrying, the queen ordered the Black and White Squadron to take this group down. Feeling confident, Mina took Shiro and his squad head on only to be utterly defeated in a one sided battle. In the end, Mina was the only one left standing from her group and all 4 of the squadron (there was only 4 at the time) were just getting started. At this, MIna conceded defeat and seeing her strength, Shiro invited her to start over as a member of his squadron. Equipment '''Totsuga no Tsurugi '(十拳剣 lit. "Sword of Length Ten Times Its Handle"): Mina's weapon of choice forged by a master blacksmith. It's a black handled katana with an abnormally long blade. Somehow, Mina is still able to swing it like one would a normal katana. It's blade is sharp enough to cut high quality katanas in half easier than cutting butter with a hot knife. 'Storming Tornado: '''Just like Shiro and the other members of the Black and White Squadron, Mina has a plane with a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic inside it. It has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Mina while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills '''Immense Speed: '''Fitting her style of fighting, Mina posseses the ability to go at high speeds. To her opponent in a close range battle, it will seem as if she teleported before she cuts said person down in a flash. Combat Skills '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''A master of the sword, Mina is able cut down anyone that gets in her way with her blade. Her style with the sword alone has her slash vital points all over the body killing the opponent effeciently or knocking them out if she uses the back of the blade. From the wind pressure from a slash alone, she has shown to be able to cut a battleship in half. Miscellaneous Skills Magical Powers 'Wind Magic : 'Mina's primary magic for both attack and defense. She normaly combines sword slashes with her wind magic to create devastating effects. *'Wind Iai: '''Mina gets into an Iai stance and after placing her Wind Magic into her blade, she will draw and slash 360 degrees around her viciously slashing every enemy in the nearby vicinity. *Wind Wall' (魔風壁 ''Mafū Heki): Mina creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Tornado Palm: '''By focusing the wind in the palm of her hands, Mina can blast mini tornados at foes. If used in close range, she can send the opponent flying and spinning. She got the idea for this move from Shiro's White Twister technique. 'Take Over Magic: ''' '''Wind Demoness Soul: '''If the situation ever calls for it, Mina will go into this form which gives her a demonic yet still beautiful appearance. She gains the ability to fly and her wind powers are increased ten fold. Her fighting style in this form revolves around the use of violent storms and generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around her body and limbs.The power of the wind is capable of severely wrecking anything within her range of attack. However, due to the power of this form, Mina can only stay in this mode for 10 minutes before running out of magic power. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Wind Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Black and White Squadron